


Ooh Mr Ydris (female version)

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: In the middle of the night, you awaken from steamy dreams to find a most welcome visitor in your room.





	Ooh Mr Ydris (female version)

You wake up in a cold sweat, your body feeling uncomfortably heated. You are completely and utterly drenched, from more than just sweat. You can smell it. Man, it's been a while since you've had a wet dream so intense, so... real. You could almost swear that he's still inside you, that his head is still between your legs, that he's only left you for a few moments. But you know that he was never in your room.

Trembling slightly, you get out of bed, raking your hand through your damp hair. You could really do with a shower right about now. A cold one. Maybe then, you could not only wash the sweat from your body, but also cool down enough to sleep. The aching in your loins is the most painful thing you've ever felt.

But, just as you reach your bathroom, opening the door to flick the light on, your skin prickles as you sense someone behind you. Slowly, you turn around, your heart thumping.

He's on your bed. A purple-suited magician, his top hat tipped down slightly over his blue eye. Both eyes twinkle with mirth, though, and the smirk on his face is enough to make your heart pound just that little bit more.

"Trouble sleeping, little dove?" Ydris asks. Your mouth goes dry as you nod, blushing. You wonder if he can smell you. He probably can, you have no idea what kinds of special abilities Pandorians have. Least of all Ydris, all you know is that he has somehow managed to create a pocket of Pandoria where everyone can go, no matter which dimension they hail from. That and grow and shrink things, and erect tents, and if that's not innuendo, you don't know what is. Though, speaking of powers...

"Yes, actually," you say, your heart thudding in time with your pussy's throbbing. Another thing that's related. "Because of you."

"Me?" asks Ydris. He looks surprised. "And however could that be my fault, little dove?"

"Funny," you say, walking towards him. You feel bold all of a sudden, bold and brave and ready to take this man and make him pay for the sleepless night he's just given you. "I thought I was a flea, a parasite." Ydris's eyes glimmer with something as you stand over him and he looks up at you.

"I have been informed that it was rude," Ydris murmurs, his hands coming up to pull you down on top of him. "And that if I wish to bed you, I should be more polite."

"Yeah," you say, your eyes hooded. "You should." You only have time to lick your lips before Ydris closes the distance between you two with a kiss that you moan into. Heat floods through you, not that it ever truly left, and you feel your nipples brush sensitively against the thin material of your nightgown. It almost hurts, but you don't want to pull away just yet. Not when this is finally happening, just like in your dreams, in your wildest imaginings.

In an instant, however, your nightgown is gone, and Ydris has flipped you over so that you are on your back on the bed. He drags his hand down your body, which you try to arch into, moaning as you do. His fingers graze teasingly over your panties, but you're surprised to find that they seem to melt away under Ydris' touch. Now, you're glad that they weren't exactly good ones. Now that you notice it, your nightgown has gone the same way, causing your skin to shiver in the air that it is suddenly bared to. Still, though, Ydris doesn't touch your pussy, and it only makes you ache more.

The bed dips down somewhere near your feet, but you are only confused for a moment before Ydris leans forward and suddenly, his tongue is doing what his fingers wouldn't. You moan, clutching the bedsheets with your fingers as his tongue moves gently over your pussy. It feels so good, better than anything you could have imagined. Even better than the dreams, as real as they had felt. Ydris' tongue is as magical as the rest of him, bringing you feelings that you never thought possible as he moves it over the folds of your pussy and teases your clit. You moan as you writhe on the bed, arching your back to get more of that wonderful touch, that wonderful tongue. Ydris' hands on your hips are a gentle pressure, though, holding you down. On a whim, you reach down and run your fingers through his hair, knocking his hat to the side. God, his hair is even more gorgeous than you'd ever imagined. He smiles, you can feel it, and his tongue somehow manages to reach in even deeper than anyone else’s tongue ever has. Almost as deep as your fingers. Your cheeks heat as you wonder how that is even possible, if his tongue perhaps possesses some secret Pandorian properties, but then his tongue puts pressure on the right spot and you give a little squeal.

"Ydris," you moan, bucking your hips up as he continues to brush against that spot. You feel like your cheeks are on fire, and all you can hear are the sounds of Ydris eating you out. It's so slick, so delicious, so pornographic, and you just want more. His tongue is the most wonderful thing you've ever experienced, more than fingers, more than anything.

And Ydris gives you exactly what you want, just like in your dreams. The way that his tongue moves around inside you, the way that he somehow manages to rub your clit with his nose. or maybe he's doing that with his magic, you don't know. Whatever it is, it feels so good that you never want it to stop.

And he doesn't. As you moan and try to buck your hips, Ydris' tongue continues to probe that spot inside you that brings you more pleasure than anything else. You didn't even know you had that spot, and you wonder for a moment if Ydris hadn't put it there himself. You wouldn't put it past him, really. Even if he did, though, you don't mind. Just like you don't mind if Ydris really was sending you those dreams.

"Just say whenever you've had enough, dove," says Ydris, removing his head for a moment, probably to breathe. And yet the sensations inside you continue, and it takes a moment for you to realise that it's his fingers. You tremble as his fingers take turns rubbing over that spot, never giving you a moment's respite.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this," you say, panting, and then your orgasm hits and you feel like you're floating. Your skin turns into a tingling mess, and it doesn't help that Ydris keeps rubbing that spot, sending sparks of pure pleasure shooting through you. He puts his head back between your legs, slurping up the wetness in ways that you'd never before even considered him doing, and you almost feel ashamed as your pussy clenches around him. Ydris looks up at you as he eats you out, and that is enough of a turn-on that you're almost jolted into another orgasm before he removes his tongue.

"Well, that's a pity," Ydris murmurs. You feel a little bad that your first instinct, upon seeing his cock, is to wonder if he has used some of that growing and shrinking magic to give himself a bigger cock. Your second instinct is to wonder if he'll even fit inside you. And the third, and perhaps only rational, one is to wonder if he has any protection.

"Do you have a condom?" you ask, the question so normal that it seems bizarre to be used here. "Do those even work on Pandorians?"

"I am always prepared," says Ydris, his eyes gleaming with triumph as he holds up the small package. You watch him as he tears open the package and rolls the condom on over his cock, already beading with pale pink. You know exactly what it is, and it answers a question you never asked. So Pandorians do have pink semen. Or, at least, this one does. In any other circumstance, this would be an interesting scientific discovery. But right now, it's just something that you'll think about later. Right now, you just want that wonderful Pandorian cock inside you.

As Ydris lines himself up, you realise that another unasked question has been answered- he does not, indeed, have a tentacle cock. Or, well, he doesn't right now. You don't want to ask him if he has one in any other situation, though. Not right now. Vanilla first, kinks later.

"And here I thought that you'd just be giving me oral tonight," you say. You're glad that he didn't, though you're already so sensitive from your two orgasms (well, one was only nearly an orgasm but you're still close) that you just know that you're going to be a complete mess. Which is possibly the way that Ydris wants it. And right now, you don't mind too much. Not as he pushes into you, making you gasp at the size of him even as you're very pleased by how gentle and slow he is being. He could have taken you, but he hasn't. And you're glad for that, it gives you time to adjust.

"Like I said, I didn't go to all that trouble just to get a taste of you," says Ydris as he slowly pushes in deeper. You tilt your head back, moaning, spreading your legs wider. Your heart hammers as you look down at where the two of you are joined. He looks just like a human beneath his pants, apparently, pink semen aside. But you only see it for a moment before he pushes right in, thrusting right up against that spot and making you cry out in pleasure.

Ydris goes slowly at first, possibly not wanting to hurt you, but you are more than happy when he speeds up. You arch your back, wrapping your legs around him, wanting more, so much more. Every thrust brings you closer to the edge, closer to oblivion, and your moans only get louder. If his tongue was pressure on that spot before, this is so much better. So much more intense. Ydris is moaning too, a look of pure bliss coming over his face as he ups his pace even more, thrusting in harder. Your orgasm hits mid-thrust, and you hear Ydris utter a curse that sounds like no human language you've ever heard. He corrects himself, though.

"Oh, fuck," Ydris moans. "That does feel better there."

"I agree," you say, looking up at him. He is too tall to kiss you from this angle, so you have to settle for biting your lip and moaning and baring your neck to him.

"Oh, you tease me, dove," Ydris murmurs. "You know that I cannot kiss you without pulling out. And neither of us wants that." You nod in agreement, your next climax already building. Ydris goes faster still, harder, but always brushing that spot, always making you cry out with every thrust.

"Yes," you moan. "Yes, yes, yes, that feels so incredible." You cry out again, your body a tingling mess more than ever before. You hope that Ydris is enjoying this as much as you are but, judging by how fast his thrusts are coming now, you think that he is. You only wish that you had magic that could make him feel as incredible as he is making you feel right now. But all you can do is moan and try to clutch him closer.

At last, Ydris comes with a moan and a call of your name, thrusting in deeper. You cry out as his cock pulses inside you, glad that he's put protection on. Now, all you need to focus on is the pure pleasure of this, the dream coming true.

"Oh, Ydris," you murmur, trailing your fingers down his bare side. "That was amazing."

"I agree," says Ydris. "But of course, it is always amazing with me." You laugh. He is so egotistical, but he can definitely back up what he says. Your throbbing pussy, still filled with his cock, is proof enough of that. As is your tingling body, and the feeling of pure and utter contentment that dwells within you.

You are almost disappointed when Ydris pulls out of you, but you suppose that it is for the best. It won't be comfortable for either of you if he stays buried deep within you.

"Were the dreams you?" you ask. "Or from you?" Ydris looks down at you, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Perhaps," says Ydris. "My only intention was to give my dove sweet dreams."

"Yes, which is why you showed up in my room tonight," you say, giving him a wry smile. You begin to look around for your bedclothes, wondering if they still exist. Now that you are satisfied, you should really shower.

"Well, perhaps I did have ulterior motives," says Ydris. "But the end result was worth it, was it not?"

"Perhaps," you say, mirroring his smirk. Ydris chuckles. "But next time, just send nudes like everyone else."

"Oh, but that is so ordinary, my dove," says Ydris, flopping dramatically onto the bed. You roll your eyes.

"Maybe, but it's not as invasive as dreams," you say. "Unless I someday learn to do the same."

"Oh, if you did that, my dove, I would awaken and be at your side in an instant," says Ydris, sounding utterly enchanted by the idea. You laugh.

"Of course that wouldn't work on you," you say. "But I was being serious. Next time, just send nudes or sexts or something. Wait, do you even have a phone?"

"I refuse," says Ydris, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You snort.

"I'll buy you a phone," you say. "And you can use it to sext me or whatever you want."

"So, what, I take a picture of my privates and send it to you?" asks Ydris.

"I'll return the favour," you say, hoping that your voice sounds as teasing as you want it to. By Ydris' reaction, you can tell that it worked.

"Then perhaps I can... partake of this human custom," says Ydris. "For you, my dove."

"Good," you say, leaning in and kissing him. Ydris returns the kiss, his hand gently cupping your cheek. Now, all you need to do is find a phone for Ydris and then teach him how to take photos and videos with it. And then invest in a good set of lingerie, for next time.


End file.
